


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by wazzy



Series: By Touch [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Flashbacks, I suck at tags, Impotence, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzy/pseuds/wazzy
Summary: There was something about Raven that called to Luna. She used to hear stories growing up about soulmates, and they all started in a similar way to how she’d felt the moment she saw Raven looking down at her drink when the one they called Murphy introduced her as the “dickless” alpha. No. Before then, when Raven was nothing more than a scent that made her heart race when she was a girl.———Raven and Luna are connected by one person from both of their pasts, but they had never met until one night at a bar...
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes
Series: By Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Tell Me Where It Hurts

Age 14-

_Raven was disgusted by the thought of sex. She'd spent more than her fair share of nights being locked in her room while her mother had it with anyone who would pay her for it. She associated it with filth, with money, with booze, and with an angry woman who hated her. So going through her first rut had been a miserable experience. Needing to have that physical ache satiated, but being repulsed by it all at once was a heavy burden to bear. After days of starving, and only being able to get to her bathroom to drink water from the tap, Raven reemerged to find her mother drinking in front of the television. Still wet from the shower, she felt her stomach growl fiercely and it pushed her to speak. "Uh. Mom. I uh...I presented." The last word was quieter than the rest. She had been looking forward to the moment her whole life. Hoping that maybe when she became an “adult" her relationship with her mother could change. But when Ramona stood, she sighed and shoved past Raven._

_Raven stood confused. Had her mother heard a word she'd said? She heard the flat stomping fade, and then begin to return not but a moment later. She turned only to be hit in the face with a small, but durable box. "Don't want any of your runts coming around here." Raven picked the box up and looked from it to the woman whose approval and love she wanted so much. "Condoms?" She asked in disbelief. "Did you even notice that I hadn't left my room?? Did you think that maybe something was wrong or that I needed anything?" The dark eyed woman sucked her teeth and stared past Raven at the television. That sent Raven into a rage. "You are a shit parent, you know that? I was hurting and confused, and fucking starving and you just sat out here watching reruns!” Ramona's eyes looked at her daughter from head to toe. "You don't get to stand in MY house and tell ME I don't know how to be a parent. You're fourteen fucking years old. You don't know what it means to be a parent to an accident that ruined your life." Raven threw the box of condoms back at her mother and launched herself forward only to be backhanded across the face. Already weakened from lack of food Raven lost consciousness when she hit the glass door._

_———_

_When she came to, she realized she couldn't have been out for that long. The swaying drunk was scowling down at her still. "Do you know why I named you that? Ravens are bad luck. Make people go crazy. This just proves it. You can't even present right! An alpha? What the hell am I going to do with an alpha? You can't make money with that THING between your legs!" Every word her mother spat at her cut deeper that the glass in her arm ever could. She glared up at the woman who birthed her and said nothing._

TTTT

Age 17-

_"Mom? What are you doing?” Luna rounded the corner and walked in to see her mother who had been at work for two days straight making rice balls. The kitchen was an absolute mess. Vegetables and canned meat lined the counter tops. The sink was full of dishes already, but it was the look of determination in her mother's eyes that worried her. The woman stopped. “Oh honey. I’m sorry did I wake you?” Luna’s large green eyes widened as she stepped into the kitchen shaking her head. “No, but why are you making so many rice balls at...” she looked at the clock on the wall. “Three in the morning?” Her mother stopped and bit her lip. “I met someone at work today. She’s...well she’s about your age. And. She was in a really bad car accident.” Luna nodded. Her mother was a nurse. She knew she met a lot of badly hurt people every day, but this seemed different. “She has no one. She couldn’t put an address down on her forms. We contacted her legal guardian after hours of trying to get any information on her. She just...didn’t seem to care what happened to her own child. So uh. I decided that I should be there for her.” Her mother sniffled and put the rice ball she’d had in her hand down on the countertop._

_Luna went to her mother and held on to her. “That’s amazing. I’m so glad that she is your patient. Not many people would choose to be there for someone they don’t know.” Her mother nodded and held her with loose arms so as not to dirty her pajamas with the food on her hands. “But mom...that still doesn’t explain...” Her mother cleared her throat. “She’s an alpha. Very small. She is taller than you but she weighs next to nothing. So I’m making something she might enjoy more than that god awful hospital food.” Luna smiled at her mother proudly. “Well then I want to help.”  
_  
TTTT

She’d spent many nights making various treats for someone who needed to be shown kindness and love. Truth be told, she wasn't lying when she’d said that her mother hadn’t woken her. She hadn’t. Luna was in a very comfortable sleep in her recently installed hammock bed when a smell made its way into her nostrils. One that woke her from a dead sleep and excited her like nothing she’d smelled before. It was like toasted cinnamon left to cool on a window sill on a hot, and rainy summer's day. Only it wasn’t. It was much more than her words could describe in that moment, and unlike anything she’d ever smelled before. Even though it was faint, it consumed all of her senses, and she followed it down the hall to the kitchen where her mother stood in her street clothes frantically rolling balls of rice. It wasn’t until she hugged the woman that she understood where the smell had come from. Her clothes. She smelled like the alpha girl she’d met at the hospital. Every night that she helped make those special snacks she enjoyed every second of that unique aroma. 

It was a scent she could never forget. Now, nearly seven years later as she stood puzzled in the middle of a dance floor. Luna was sure she caught the indescribable scent again. She stopped gyrating and looked around knowing it would be close to impossible to find its source with how crowded it was. Still, she had to try. 

———

Just when she was ready to give up she bumped into a very weasel faced looking alpha wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses even though they were indoors. He introduced himself, but it wasn’t him that her eyes were drawn to. There was a very handsome, brown skinned woman with long dark hair, and a surprisingly muscular form that seemed out of place somehow smiling at the bartender and holding up her drink in thanks. Murphy was quick to catch where her eyes followed and grinned. “And THIS is the amazing dickless alpha, Erin!” Luna’s heart sank instantly. The name of her alpha was Raven. Perhaps it had been so long since she’d smelled the alpha she’d never seen that she was desperate to believe it could be her. But still. There was something about the way the dim lights struck this Erin in that moment that pleased her omega. She didn’t bother asking what Murphy had meant by dickless instead she walked around him and held her hand out to the shy looking alpha. “Nice to meet you Erin. I’m Luna.”

Raven was drunk. She’d spent the past three years hating herself for becoming her mother, and thankful that she couldn’t make the mistake of getting someone pregnant. Not that she wanted children. She just wasn’t the maternal type. It was the loneliness that ate away at her. She found it ironic that it took the rejection of every person she grew attached to to finally understand why that foul woman drank herself into a stupor all hours of the day. Now more than ever before, she felt close to her. 

Her mind was just beginning to enter that hazy bad decision making phase when she caught a scent that sent her reeling backwards in time. She couldn’t place it no matter how hard she searched her memory. But it felt like a comfort blanket over the jagged edges of her mind. She turned just in time to see a very bold omega making her way past Bellamy and Eric toward Murphy of all people. She took her drink from the bartender and made it a point not to look at the shapely creature, but before she could take a sip of her bourbon, Murphy introduced her in the way he’d grown accustomed to, and she could do nothing but look down at her drink and wonder why she bothered going out at all. Each of her friends laughed and high-fived him just like the first time and the twentieth time he’d done it. All she could do to hide her shame and her rage was swallow down the strong liquor in one gulp.

The omega didn’t seem to care what Murphy had called her. She stepped around him and held her hand out. Raven stared at it for a moment in disbelief, and then back up into the most amazingly dark green eyes she had ever seen. Had she been a little less intoxicated the name Luna would have tickled at the corners of her mind, bringing to light the memory she’d been searching for moments ago, but she just looked dumbly at the curly haired woman and shook her hand. “I’m...im Erin. I mean...nice to meet you.”

Luna didn’t seem to care that Bellamy, Eric, Murphy, and Wick were all gawking, or that Murphy even shouted at some point while Raven ordered her a drink that, “You’re wasting your time little omega. Her equipment is out of order. Why don’t you let me take care of you?” She glanced over at him, flipped him the bird which drew an amused “ooooo!” From the guys, and looked back to Raven. “Do you want to dance?” Raven blinked and nodded without saying anything. Surely she knew what the guys were all talking about, and yet she bypassed each of them to ask her if she wanted to dance. For the next hour Raven moved along with Luna on the dance floor. It was awkward at first, but she’d given up caring. This beautiful woman didn’t seem to mind that she wasn’t the best dancer. She stayed close to Raven and swayed her body flawlessly to the rhythm of the music. 

“Hey Luna!” She finally yelled in between songs. Luna seemed to read her mind though and smiled. “I could use a coffee! Let me grab my jacket!” It wasn’t until the omega was gone from her sight that she felt a tug in the center of her chest. No longer basking in the scent of her, Raven once again tried to recall why it seemed familiar to her without success. All she could put together was that she was saddened that Luna had gone.

Outside of the night club Luna looked up at the quiet alpha and smiled. “I hope I didn’t misread what you were trying to say in there. You did want to go somewhere to talk right?” The tall alpha smiled back. “Uhhuh. Uh. I mean yeah. Yes. I wanted to...maybe like...get to know you. They walked silently just a few blocks over. Luna knew they both were rehearsing talking about themselves to one another, and didn’t press Erin to say anything. She giggled when Erin rushed ahead of her to open the cafe door. “Thanks.”

It wasn't until Raven handed Luna her warm coffee drink that she started to punch through her drunken haze.

TTTT

Age 17-

_The nurse stood watching over her carefully. She had beautiful teeth. But Raven knew those were the meds talking. "Honey...isn't there someone we can call for you?" The dark haired youth just looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't really have anybody so...I guess if I die just chuck me in the incinerator." She chuckled to herself only to realize that apparently the joke wasn’t all that funny. Her nurse stiffened and simply said, "Dr. Griffin is an excellent surgeon. She won't let that happen." She put the clipboard back at the end of the bed and walked as quickly as she could out to the hall._

_Raven looked down at her mangled leg. She'd never given much thought to her left leg. Or her right. They were just there getting her from one place to another. Now though, being told she would lose one she thought, "Well...looks like no space program for me." It's not like she really thought she'd get to go anyway. She didn't have the money. She was smart, but her grades didn't reflect it. Being homeless and working three different part time jobs just to be able to eat and have her pills put homework on the back burner sometimes. It also meant falling asleep in class sometimes too. It was kind of funny to think that even if she had managed to bring her GPA up, and have raving letters of recommendation from her teachers, that this accident just sealed her fate. She would have never been able to go to space. Not with one leg._

_She laughed about it for a little while, but that faded away and all that was left were the silent tears on her pillow. She was never meant to be something great. She would always just be the mistake her mother was too poor to abort. She didn't hear the door to her room open again. She did feel a hand on her shoulder though. She looked over to see the nurse from before only she was in regular clothes instead of the powder blue scrubs she’d left in. "I hope you don't mind some company while you wait."_

_Raven would never forget Autumn. The way her sharp green eyes shown with such love and kindness for a complete stranger. How she would use her scent to help soothe the teenage girl when she was frustrated after physical therapy. The amazing food she would slip her when her assigned nurse wasn't looking. Or the way she spoke of her daughter. She would say things like, “Luna is my world.” Or, “I remember when Luna was ten, she beat up a boy twice her size for speaking down to her because she was a girl. She’s my hero.” It was nice to know that there were mothers out there who loved their daughters. She could feel the warmth of Autumn’s love for her with each tale she told.  
_

TTTT

Raven sat at one of the tables trying to make sense of why she’d recalled all that when she looked up into those deep forest-like pools that glanced down at her. “Your smell... that’s why it’s so familiar to me... your mother's name is Autumn. Isn’t it?” Luna’s eyes welled with tears. “How did you know her?” Raven was so excited to piece things together she hadn’t noticed how differently Luna was acting. “I was a patient of hers. Well...not patient. She was technically off the clock, but she would come see me before and after her shift. She brushed my hair. Made sure the other nurses were nice to me...” She grinned from ear to ear. “She used to talk about you all the time.” Luna turned away from her and cleared her throat. “You are Raven.” Raven shook her head. “Uh yeah. Sorry. I uh... I don’t usually go by that name, but yeah.” She started to pick up on the distress coming from Luna and rubbed her shoulder. “What is it?” Luna looked back at Raven.

“My mother. She passed away a few months ago.” Raven’s face dropped and she stood. Without warning, she turned Luna around, and pulled the curvy omega into a tight embrace. “Oh Luna...I hope you know, she loved you so very much. By the end of our time together I would only ask her to tell me stories about you because they made her happy. She told me about your swim meets, and the paintings you sold for charity. She talked about you so much. But...I loved hearing those stories because I got to hear how much a parent could care for their child.” 

Luna squeezed her back and didn’t say anything for a long while. “She used to come home smelling of you... She said you were skinny, but so handsome and beautiful all at the same time. I helped make the snacks she smuggled in for you.” Raven was in disbelief. She was standing with the daughter of the woman who cared for her during the hardest time in her life. “I went back to see her. But they said she didn’t work there any more and they couldn’t give me her address.” Luna nodded. “You were her last patient. She quit the day you were discharged.”

Raven sat with Luna on the couch of the little cafe and they just talked about Autumn. Luna had missed her mom so much. Having someone to remember her with was nice. It made her feel, even if just for a moment, that she was still there. Eventually the cafe closed and the pair of them stood outside the door just smiling and looking at one another. “Your friends are complete assholes by the way. But I’m glad I ran into them. Into you.” Raven sighed softly. It was late, but she just did not want this night to end. “Um. Luna...Do you-“Yes.” Luna cut in before Raven could finish. She had to be sure they were on the same page. “Come back to mine?” Luna pushed a lock of her long curly hair back behind her ear. Just as eagerly as the first time she’d said it, she said, “Yes.”

———

Once they’d made it to Raven’s apartment she’d forgotten why she wanted Luna back here. Sure it was nice to be around her, and it felt like the only thing she wanted to do was bask in her scent and hold her until the world crumbled around them, but usually when an alpha invited an omega back to their place it was for one thing. One thing Luna knew she couldn’t give her in fact. Still she’d agreed to come. The expression Luna wore was unreadable, but it seemed that maybe she was checking Raven out the way her eyes looked her up and down. That only made her more aware of her situation. She tried to ignore it. “I...do you like music?” Luna nodded slowly. She was still taking in the sight of the alpha before her. “Do you play?” Raven cleared her throat and nodded back. “I do, but I was just going to put on this mixtape so we could still...talk.”  
  
———  
  
Luna had no idea What time it was, or why exactly she couldn’t bring herself to go home. They were listening to music together. Talking about work. She found out that Raven was working for Woods Industries, she told Raven about her volunteer work that she had taken up with her mother. But eventually Raven got a serious look on her face and it scared her. “Did I say something wrong?” Raven took her hand and cleared her throat. “You know, what Murphy said...it’s true. I mean. Not that I don’t have... I do. I just...” Luna knew what she meant, but she struggled to see why it mattered. “When I was younger, I was scared to be an alpha. I don’t know how else to put it. I didn’t want to be one. I wished I was born a beta. I started taking these pills..” Luna’s eyes widened. She knew exactly what pills Raven was talking about. They were illegal, and highly unstable. “Suppressants?” She gasped. Raven nodded. “Even after I stopped taking them, I had no rut. I couldn’t...rise to the occasion. After a year my rut came back... but nothing else.” Luna reached out stroking the beautiful alpha’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. That’s not why I’m here.” 

——— 

Raven felt absurd staring down at her clothed flaccid member while a kind and gorgeous omega sat on her bed waiting for her. When Raven exited the bathroom Luna wasn’t looking at her mechanical leg, or even her lack of arousal. She was laying down in Raven’s bed scenting her pillow and humming happily to herself. Seeing that made Raven blush. She could tell that Luna liked her. A lot. It was a mystery as to why though. She was the epitome of physically fit sure, and she had a sense of humor, but she wasn’t like other alphas and she never would be. Not wanting Luna to be embarrassed, Raven turned around and pulled the bathroom door shut with her back to the room to pretend she hadn’t seen a thing. Sure enough when she turned around Luna had sat up and was trying to push a lock of curls back out of her face. 

There was something about Raven that called to Luna. She used to hear stories growing up about soulmates, and they all started in a similar way to how she’d felt the moment she saw Raven looking down at her drink when the one they called Murphy introduced her as the “dickless” alpha. No. Before then, when Raven was nothing more than a scent that made her heart race when she was a girl. She felt light around Raven. Lighter than she’d felt in such a long time. And all she wanted to do was bed her and be claimed by her even though she now knew that it couldn’t happen. Standing close to her all night, and not nuzzling into her neck drove Luna insane and now she was on this alpha’s bed. Surrounded in her wonderfully spiced and musky scent. She couldn’t help herself. She lifted a pillow to her face and breathed in deeply. Before she knew it, she was practically rolling around trying to cover her skin in the smell. She quickly sat up and tried to focus once more when she heard the door close behind Raven. 

Raven more than enjoyed seeing Luna laying on her bed and purring while she smelled the pillows she lay on night after night. Still. It was more than watching her body. Luna had something that made Raven wish more than ever that she could react the way an alpha should to an attractive omega. She saw Luna’s eyes light up, but it wasn’t at the sight of her shiny metal leg. She seemed to be focused on her abs. Luna’s tongue darted across her bottom lip as she watched Raven in her shorts and sports bra come closer to the bed. 

Even though it was now early morning and neither of them were drunk, she couldn’t help but to accept Raven’s invitation to spend the night so to speak. Luna was glad she had. She could not look away from the cut, rippling valley that led to that perfect V shape at Raven’s hips. She couldn’t help but to be aroused by the sight. Female alphas were rare, but she’d met enough of them in her line of work. Luna knew, they usually tried harder to keep their bodies soft. There was an entire market for supplements that did just that. Raven’s body was built like a temple. Luna sat perfectly still trying not to react, but when she looked back up at Raven’s face she could tell that the alpha knew her secret. Luna bit her lip and looked down. “I...I’m sorry. It’s just...you...” Raven knelt on the bed beside her. “You know... just because I can’t get off doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. I want you to feel good Luna. You’ve been so kind to me. Most alphas and omegas they...treat me differently. but you...” She pressed her lips to Luna’s shyly. “If you would let me...I’d like to touch you.”  
Luna’s thoughts were swimming a bit too quickly around her mind. She wanted Raven to touch her. Every inch of her. Claim her. Without meaning to, she’d filled the room with a desperate calling scent and Raven looked away from her. “I can’t... give you everything you want. But. I do feel something for you omega. It’s just...more of an emotional connection.” Luna took the alpha's hand and raised it to her left breast so she could feel her heart beating. “That is exactly how I feel. I’m sorry if my body’s reaction is uncomfortable for you, but I promise you it’s the way I feel here that is more important.” 

Raven nodded as she felt the quickened fluttering heartbeat beneath her palm. She leaned in only this time she kissed Luna more confidently, and moved her hand to squeeze at the handful of breast available to her. Luna moaned at the feeling of Raven’s hot tongue pushing into her mouth, but she quickly pulled away. “I mean it. You shouldn't worry about...that. I can take care of my own urges elsewhere.” The thought made Raven growl. She didn’t want Luna using someone else to please herself. That only brought forth another wave of scents from the wanting omega before her. It was soothing, and sweet. She couldn’t help but to feel sorry for Luna’s poor omega. To want for an alpha that could not take her. She was surprised to hear Luna say, “Hey alpha. None of that. I only meant that I could use your shower. I'm a big girl. I don't need anyone else to do it for me.” 

She didn’t leave the bed though. Instead Luna began taking her shirt off. Raven simply knelt beside her and watched wanting so badly to be able to fulfill the physical needs of the magnificent woman before her. The muscular alpha was tense in those silent moments, but it wasn’t until Luna wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down into her soft embrace that she relaxed. “We can be close in more than one way.” Raven blinked back tears as she heard Luna practically beg. “Hold me Raven. Hold me.”  
Their nearly bare bodies felt as if they would meld together they held on so tight to one another. Luna pushed her face into Raven’s neck and purred happily. She felt near to tears she was so content. Feeling that solid gently sculpted body against hers, she felt so safe. So cared for. She felt home. She knew her alpha felt it too when her body moved against Luna's, and she found herself draped on top of Raven who held her as if she were a giant teddy bear. The body beneath her lightly shook. Raven was crying. Luna pushed herself up just enough to pepper her face with tiny kisses. Raven opened her intense brown eyes letting the last of her tears fall. "I will never let you go."

TTTT

Raven had ordered them some food from the Greek place a few blocks away. She couldn’t help but to feel lucky that she found someone who genuinely cared for her, and respected her as a person. She had finally accepted that her so-called friends were bad for her health, and she pushed them away. She didn’t talk to them about her personal life, and she didn’t hang out with them outside of work. Luna was right. Once she stopped letting those negative presences linger in her life she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Well. It wasn’t just that. It was coming home to someone who looked at her as if she were the moon and stars, and loved her despite her flaws. 

Luna got home at about the same time Raven did. Her eyes widened seeing the bags of take out in her girlfriends hands. “It’s like you read my mind my love.” Raven leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I always do. That’s how I know you wanted Greek for dinner, but...” she pulled a smaller bag from the large brown one. “Italian for dessert.” Luna grinned up at her and planted a kiss on her cheek. “You’re perfect. You know that?”


End file.
